1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint guides and, more particularly, to a paint guide which includes paper movable over a front edge of the paint guide to allow clean paper to be at the edge of the paint guide as desired by the user thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the more important problem areas in painting is the juncture of walls and ceilings or the juncture of other areas between two colors of paint or two kinds of paint. For example, if adjacent walls are to be painted different colors, there is a problem of preventing the paint from one wall to slop or spill over onto the adjacent wall. The same problem is encountered at the juncture of a wall and woodwork, or at the juncture of a ceiling with an adjacent wall, when the two are to be painted different colors. This universal problem is more serious to amateur painters, such as the ordinary homeowner.
There are paint guides in the prior art of several different types. The most popular type is simply a sheet of light metal, such as aluminum or steel, with some type of handle affixed thereto. The paint guide includes a straight edge of 10 to 15 inches which is placed along a wall, wooden molding, or the like, and acts as a barrier between the area being painted and the area which is not to be painted. One of the inherent problems of this type of painting guide is that paint on the edge will invariably work its way by gravity, or by other means, around the edge of the paint guide and onto the protected side of the paint guide and thence onto the adjacent wall where no paint is desired. The solution to this type of problem is simply to wipe off the edge often. The term "often" may mean as frequently as each time the paint guide receives paint from the brush or roller being used by the user. Obviously, this type solution is not acceptable and accordingly this type of paint guide, though in wide use, is certainly not an adequate solution to the problem.
Another type of paint guide is that disclosed in the Wheatley patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,638. The Wheatley patent discloses a roll of paper wound about an edge of a paint guide to allow fresh and clean paper to be advanced to the edge each time the guide, or the paper on the guide, at the edge receives paint. This, of course, prevents the transfer of paint from the guide to the adjacent wall.
The type of apparatus shown in the Wheatley patent has not gained widespread acceptance primarily because of the problem in advancing the paper. Moreover, the method of holding the apparatus does not appear to lend itself to ease of use or to use in a variety of positions, as is necessary in effectively using apparatus of this type.
The apparatus disclosed and claimed herein overcomes the problems of the prior art by presenting clean paper to the front edge of a paper guide in a very easy manner and allows the user to control the angle or position in which the guide is used by a simple adjustment of the handle.